This invention relates generally as indicated to a paint sprayer apparatus including provision for rapidly changing the prime mover used to power the sprayer pump.
Gasoline engines are generally used to drive paint sprayers used for large painting jobs performed outside, or where electric power is not available, whereas electric motors are preferably used to drive paint sprayers for inside work, where electric power is available.
Heretofore, it was generally known to replace a gasoline engine used to drive a paint sprayer apparatus with an electric motor and vice versa. However, in the usual case, the time required to make the changeover was considerable, and tools were also required for that purpose. Accordingly, there is a need to be able to more rapidly change the prime mover from gas to electric and vice versa, preferably without the use of any tools and the like.
Also, from a manufacturing standpoint, there is a need to be able interchangeably to mount electric motors and/or gasoline engines of the same or different sizes made by the same or different manufacturers on the same paint sprayer frame to provide paint sprayers with the same or different output capacities. This is made especially difficult due to the fact that the motor mounts for different size motors made by the same manufacturer may be different. Also, the motor mounts for the same size motors made by different manufacturers may be different, which presents a mounting problem for the paint sprayer manufacturer especially if the paint sprayer manufacturer wants to interchangeably use motors from more than one motor source as is oftentimes the case.
It was previously known to provide a kit for paint sprayers to permit changeover of the prime mover from gas to electric and vice versa to suit a job or location. However, this involved attaching a bar both to the gasoline engine and electric motor for use in positioning the prime mover, and hanging the prime mover on the drive belt used to transfer power from the prime mover to the sprayer pump so that a portion of the weight of the prime mover provided the belt tension.